Child's Play
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: "That's the real trouble with the world; too many people grow up." Well, Castle sure doesn't. At least, not much. 100 chapters of 100 word drabbles. Mostly pointless fluff. Chapter 100- Unstoppable
1. Lava

**Chapter 1: Lava**

**Disclaimer: I'll say this once, I own nothing, 'cause it's all Andrew Marlowe's. Maybe he'll lend the rights to me sometime.**

**Author's Note: I've seen so many of these in other fandoms, so I decided I was going to make one too. Expect daily updates, unless otherwise noted. These will all take place after all of the Caskett stuff is settled, except for when I say it's not. Happy reading!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"No way, you're totally out!"

"Not true!"

Beckett looks up from her paperwork. She knows the voices: one is Castle's and the other Ryan's. But what are they doing?

She follows the noise into the dimly lit bullpen, needing to let her eyes adjust before she can see clearly. Castle and Espo have their feet on black squares on the floor, but Ryan's is partly on a white space. Esposito glances over at Beckett, who is rolling her eyes and smiling slightly.

But Castle shakes his head. "Do you even know how to play 'The White Squares are Lava' game?"


	2. Goop

**Title: Goop**

**Author's Note: Typing is painful right now. Hurt my hand. *dies dramatically***

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It's quiet downstairs, Alexis notes. Normally, she wouldn't be so concerned: her dad would probably be writing. But he's just handed in the final manuscript for his newest book, and most likely wouldn't be writing. So Alexis checks on him.

He's standing at the kitchen counter, adding strawberries to a pinky liquid. She reaches for it, but her dad yells out, "Don't drink that!"

"Why?"

He takes a breath. "Well, there's strawberries, ice cream, broccoli, orange juice, some ketchup, coconut, water, hand soap, and I think I a napkin's in there as well."

The red-head laughs. "I won't ask again."


	3. Spongebob

**Title: Spongebob**

**Author's Note: My mom always told me that show killed brain cells. But it's somewhat entertaining.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It's a long drive from where they are- Pensylvania- back to the city. Normally, Castle would be talking and occasionally changing the radio station. But at the moment, he isn't.

Quickly, she peels her eyes off the road and glances at the man next to her. He's looking at his smartphone with an earbud in one ear.

Beckett glances back to see what's on the screen: a sponge carrying a pencil and chasing around a drawing of himself.

Glancing over at the brunette, Castle notices that she keeps looking at him. "What?" He asks, his voice light.

"Spongebob? Really, Castle?"


	4. Jacket

**Title: Jacket**

**Author's Note: _"I'll update every day or so." _Hah. I stink at that. But stupid homework got in the way.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He wasn't sure whether to hide or try to find her. If he hid, she'd come to him. But if he started looking for her, he might catch her off guard and win easier. So he was just as surprised as she was when they both jumped out from behind a corner at the same time.

They shot at the same time, him being just a little faster. When Castle saw the lights on her jacket flash, he grinned at her. She looked bewildered and frowned, annoyed.

"I told you I was better than you at laser tag, Beckett."


	5. Whale

**Title: Whale**

**Author's Note: This is by far my favourite chapter. And look at me! Actually updating on time!**

**Dedication: For KellyTheLovatic, my dedicated reviewer. :)**

He's got a new way to keep himself entertained today. Some game about whales, she thinks. Which she doesn't mind.

But it's that song that keeps playing. And playing. And playing again.

It's driving her insane.

"Castle, what are you doing?" She asks, watching as he taps the colourful screen with his finger.

He glances up for a second, then looks back down. "Playing Whale Trail. It's kind of like Tiny Wings. You should try it. It's fun!"

"I will," She starts, stopping to notice how his neutral expression crinkles into a smile. "If you turn off that awful music."


	6. Playground

**Title: Playground**

**Author's Note: I now automatically capitalize the world castle. *sigh* As well, I've given up updating regularly until summer.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Today, they're both at a playground in the rain. They probably look insane.

"What exactly are we doing here, Castle?" Beckett asks, looking at him in both annoyance and amusement.

He looks at her like she should know better. She probably should. "It's a playground that looks like a castle. Do you not understand that?" The writer says, continuing to walk briskly (she wouldn't call it running) around the playset with his phone out.

"Do you really need to take pictures of it? People will think we're creepy."

As if on cue, a jogger glances at them, seeming slightly disturbed.


	7. Helicopter

**Title: Helicopter**

**Author's Note: Toy helicopters are awesome. I can play with mine outside, now that it feels like summer!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He took control of the steering as the whirlybird flew around through the air.

"That is really cool," Ryan said in awe, turning to look back at the chopper's pilot.

Castle nodded, navigating. "You like it? Want to try?"

The detective looked at him incredulously. "Of course I want to try it!" He announced, reaching for the controls.

"Not yet!" Castle yelled, but it was too late. The helicopter was already making a nosedive-

-directly into Beckett's coffee cup.

The two stood in shock as she scowled angrily at them.

"It's your fault," Ryan whispered before trying to scamper off.


	8. Rooms

**Title: Rooms**

**Dedication: To my anon reviewer: I know exactly how you feel.**

**Author's Note: My brain just wrapped itself around the fact that Caskett has happened.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I know how to get Esplaine back together!" He announces one day.

The detective glances up at her partner skeptically. "Really?"

Castle nods, childishly. "We could put them in a room, turn the lights on low, pull the blinds, then lock them in there."

"That would never work."

He smirks. "Uh-huh. Stick anyone in a dark, private room with someone they've got feelings for and they'll happen. We would have happened if somebody did that."

Beckett gives him a look, but doesn't retort verbally. "I don't really mind how we got together."

"Neither do I," He states. "Neither do I."


	9. Plauge

**Title: Plauge**

**Author's Note: I'm sick. I hate being sick. Bleck.**

Kate Beckett sat at her desk, trying to ignore how quiet it was because Castle wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? Confused, she took out her phone.

_Can't come in today? _

The reply came too quickly for him to be working.

_You gave me the Beckett plauge. _

The detective glared at the device.

_I'm pretty sure I didn't have the plauge._

Ryan looked over to see the brunette smiling. "Castle text you?" He asked, assuming.

"He thinks I gave him the plauge."

"I don't think that's possible-" But Ryan was interrupted by another text.

_Don't ruin my story with logic._


	10. Hamptons

**Title: Hamptons**

**Author's Note: Have a wonderful unoffical first weekend of summer!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Happy Unofficial Start of Summer!" The writer yells to everyone. Gates looks at him and gives him a look, but he doesn't care.

"Weren't you going to the Hamptons?" His muse asks, amused.

He nods. "I was. Hey, do you guys get the weekend off?"

Esposito glances up. "Are you inviting us to your Hamptons Home?" He asks.

"It's possible. So, are you guys game?"

Ryan looks like he ate a Mexican jumping bean. "Of course! I'll tell Jenny!"

Beckett just nods, giving her partner a smile.

"Don't worry," Esposito says quietly to the pair. "We'll give you alone time."


	11. Crabs

**Title: Crabs**

**Author's Note: Here's the highly anticipated sequel to the last chapter nobody asked for!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Can't you make Alexis go crabbing with you?" Beckett asks the man looking expectantly at her with a pail and shovel in hand.

He makes a puppy dog face at her. "Please? Just for five minutes?"

She sighs and puts her book down. "Fine. For five minutes."

The man grins, putting a piece of chicken in her hands. "We'll have to go over by the rocks to get them. When you put this down, the crabs'll want it and we'll catch them.

While Beckett's being pulled to the jetty, she hears someone whisper, "That's one way to get alone time."


	12. Grammar

**Title: Grammar**

**Author's Note: Yup. This is how I study for a grammar assesment.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Esposito, it's 'wanted to be better than he', not 'better than him'," A certain writer comments, slyly walking by.

"Bro, I can write a report," He responds, not bothering to look at him.

Castle glances again at the screen. "It's also 'stealing, cheating, and beating'. Saying 'stealing, he cheated, and beating' is poor parallel structure."

"I don't care."

He feigns shock. "How could you not care about the beauty of English?"

Espo gives him a pissed look. "It's not that hard."

Castle scoffs. "Fine. But when you're being lectured about comma splices, I will say that I told you so."


	13. The Sims

**Title: The Sims**

**Author's Note: If anyone has any word they'd like me to base a drabble off of, please tell me! I love suggestions!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Beckett glances over at Castle's iPhone today, she sees him press the home button. Normally, he would eagerly show her the app and convince her to buy it.

"Castle, what're you playing?" She asks, suspicious.

He looks up. "Oh, um, Angry Birds."

The kid-who-just-stole-a-cookie-from-the-cookie-jar look says otherwise. "No, it wasn't. Let me see," She demands, trying to grab the phone.

"No?"

She gives him 'the look'.

"Fine," He mumbles, opening up The Sims 3 on his phone. "See, this was what I was playing. Okay?"

She nods, trying to take a closer look. "Wait, did you create us?"

"No?"


	14. Pictures

**Title: Pictures**

**Author's Note: I've found a new love- photography. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"It's perfect," The writer states, holding his new camera and hugging his daughter. "The camera on my phone is crappy."

She laughs. "I know. You've mentioned it many times."

"Did you set it up for me?" He jokes. Alexis loves figuring things out.

The redhead nods, giving him an empty SD card. "I also took the liberty of moving all of your old pictures to the computer. Now tell me, why are there various pictures of Detective Beckett, storefronts, flowers, and a few trucks?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't, dad."


	15. Wedding

**Title: Wedding**

**Author's Note: The hardest part of writing Fanfiction is writing a decent Author's Note.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Castle walks in to see various detectives gathered around Ryan's desk, smiling. "What'cha looking at?" He questions, handing a coffee to Beckett.

"Wedding Pictures," She replies, taking the coffee. She has her hand over her mouth as if to keep from giggling. "Remember your impromptu rendition of the chicken dance to Lady Gaga?"

He glances at the picture. "We can get rid of that, can't we?" He asks, turning to look at Beckett.

Ryan raises an eyebrow. It's his wedding album, not theirs.

"Not anymore," She responds, plucking the picture from its sleeve and placing it in her jacket pocket.


	16. Horses

**Title: Horses**

**Author's Note: The Belmont is starting... NOW! Good luck, horses!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Castle, I'm surprised that you don't own a racehorse," Beckett comments, adjusting her purple sunhat as she climbs out of the Ferrari.

He shakes his head, locks the car, and grabs her hand. "As cool as that is, it takes tons of effort."

"So, ever been here before?" She asks, feeling rather subconcious. They aren't here undercover, after all. They're here on a date. In a very public place.

He glances at her, noticing the way she's biting her lip and twisting her hair. "Not with you."

"Don't be so annoying," She comments, rolling her eyes. But she smiles anyways.


	17. Cooking

**Title: Cooking**

**Author's Note: Inspired by my adventures with melted food. And the fact that I seem to set many kitchen appliances on fire.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"What are you doing?" A somewhat confused sounding Beckett asked, glancing at the mess of food on the island.

The writer picked up some chocolate and put it in a bowl. "Cooking."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're mixing chocolate, marshmallows, and four different types of cereal."

"It's good."

Giving a huff of frustration, the detective walked towards her partner and scooped up a handful of the mush. She stared at it for a moment, but ended up eating the food in one bite.

At the sight of her eyes lighting up, Castle grinned. "You like it," He stated.

"Shut up."


	18. Iron Man

**Title: Iron Man**

**Author's Note: Tony Stark is so much like Castle, it's funny. By the way, I know a place where you can get really amazing halloween costumes...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She shows up at his door after a rather vague text from Alexis reading, 'Come see what my dad did today.'

Alexis opens the door, a grin etched across her face. "Good. You're here. My dad wanted to text you, but couldn't." The redhead steps out of the way to reveal Castle in full Iron Man costume.

"Look what I made for Halloween!" He exclaims, sitting restlessly on his couch.

Beckett laughs. "You can't move in that, can you?"

"I can too!" He states, trying to stand up. Within a matter of seconds, he's sprawled out on the floor, groaning.


	19. Fish

**Title: Fish**

**Author's Note: My friends just told me that I should get a FanFiction. Hehe. What they don't know won't kill them...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Castle, you know it's wrong to tap on the glass, right?"

The writer turns around to face his partner, who is glaring at him from the middle of the crowded pet store. "It doesn't hurt them, does it?"

She glances at a tank, confusion etched across her features. "I don't know what it does. I just know you're not supposed to do it."

"I want a fish tank," He states, pulling his gaze from the tank and to his detective.

"You do know you'd have to clean it, right?" She asks.

He sighs. "You have to clean everything, don't you?"


	20. Microwave

**Title: Microwave**

**Author's Note: Yup, I disappeared again. But in my defense, family was visiting. Yeah, I know. Excuses.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

"I can't believe you updated your kitchen again," The detective stated as she walked around the kitchen with Castle as he pointed out some new upgrades. He had one day decided that he wanted to update the kitchen, and she didn't feel like arguing. One of the updates _was_ an expresso machine.

"Yup," He responded, quickly focusing his attention on the microwave, "Behold, my pride and joy of the kitchen."

Beckett took one look at the appliance and laughed. "Castle, where'd you get this?"

"Luxury Japanese store, why?" He asked, looking at the device.

"Our microwave? It's all in Japanese."


	21. Fans

**Title: Fans**

**Author's Note: It was 98 degrees (fahrenheit) here. So basically, I spent the day in front of a fan.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

New York likes to have weather that is extremely cold or extremely hot. And when Richard Castle's house looks like a fan store, you know the weather is extreme. And obviously, it's not cold out.

"What are you doing?" A certain detective asks, distracted by the way the fan turns the pages of the book she's reading. "Don't you have AC?"

Alexis nods, smiling. "Yeah, but he does this all the time."

"Fans are more fun! They remind me of the good outdoors. And besides, they're awesome. This one looks like a dinosaur!" He states, plugging in the sixteenth fan.


	22. Marshmallows

**Title: Marshmallows**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! If you have a title you want me to use as a prompt, please tell me!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So, do I want to know why you're kindling a fire when there's a heat wave going on?" The brunette asks, pointing at the fire place.

Castle hands her a wooden stick from a bag labeled 'Roasting Sticks'. "It's for marshmallows," He states calmly, barely looking at her.

She raises an eyebrow. "You've got graham crackers and chocolate too, right?" She asks, accepting the stick and putting a marshmallow on it.

He smiles, pulling his own marshmallow out of the fire and nodding towards a bag. "Always, Beckett."

The redhead groans. "Is it possible to get sick of a word?"


	23. Colours

**Title: Colours**

**Author's Note: Listening to small children and odd friends create these drabbles.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Red is obviously a superior colour to purple!"

"You are delusional. Purple is definitely better."

"What's red? Fire trucks and apples are red. What's purple? Nothing. Beat that!"

"Plums are purple, and so are eggplants! Hah!"

Ryan walks over to his partner, who is standing in the doorway of the breakroom watching the unconventional argument. The two arguing don't seem to notice that anyone is watching them. "What is it this time?" He asks, looking skeptically at the pair.

Esposito looks at him. "Castle and Beckett are arguing over what colour is better, of course," He responds, stiffling a laugh.


	24. Phone

**Title: Phone**

**Author's Note: I was concriting before writing this; therefore, I do not like this chapter. Eh. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It's not every day that one walks into their house and sees couch cushions strewn all over the floor, cabinet doors open, and decorations carelessly tossed everywhere.

Alexis watches as her dad walks quickly down the stairs, eyes darting around the room. "Hey, Alexis," He greets breathlessly.

"What did you do?" She jokes, putting her purse on the counter.

Her dad sighs. "I hid my phone when Gina was calling me and now I can't find it. I've been calling it and everything. I think the battery died."

"Need help?" The redhead asks, moving to join him in his quest.


	25. Wii

**Title: Wii?**

**Author's Note: I'm a quarter of the way done with this story! That only took two months.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The writer sits at his desk, staring at the computer. While most of the time he would be the first to know about these types of things, his _mother_ showed him this.

"I just don't get it," he mumbles, pouting.

Beckett walks into the room, coffee in hand. "What don't you get?"

He looks at her incredulously. "They're making a new Wii System! But it looks like a GameBoy!" He announces.

Kate smiles and shakes her head, looking over her partner's shoulder and at the article. "It can be used if you don't have a TV or something, I guess."


	26. Bear

**Title: Bear**

**Author's Note: I found a bear like this when cleaning my room. So I wrote about it.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-**

She walks into her apartment one evening, throwing her keys on the table and startling when it hits a small box. Beckett looks at it suspiciously, but softens when she notices Castle's return address.

When she opens it, her fingers immediately touch something soft. The detective takes the thing out of the box, noticing the red rose on the front of the pink stuffed bear. It's a Beanie Baby, she realises, opening the small tag on the ear.

The bear's name is 'Love You'.

On the tag's backside, there's a note reading simply, '_I saw this and thought of you."_


	27. Amusement Park

**Title: Amusement Park**

**Author's Note: Wow, it's July. It seems like June went by so quickly...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Beckett wondered why she chose to go to an amusement park that weekend. She didn't particularly like them; however, Castle did.

Not a surprise there.

Currently, he was deciding where to go. "Where do you want to go next? There's a wooden coaster that I love-"

The brunette spotted a Ferris wheel off in the distance and smiled. "Castle."

"Or we could go to new one -" He continued, not hearing her.

"Castle."

"And there's a really nice-"

She sighed, moving closer to him and talking in his ear. "Castle. Ferris wheel."

He smiled again, grasping her hand. "Good choice."


	28. Fireworks

**Title: Fireworks**

**Author's Note: For all of you in the USA, Happy Independence Day! To everyone else, I can hear fireworks. So I'm writing this.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It wasn't an easy task, finding fireworks somewhat near the city. However, after a thorough Google search and a forty minute drive, the three managed to find some in a cozy town. Quickly, they set up camp and waited for the show.

As the rockets exploded directly overhead, Beckett realised something.

The fireworks weren't the best she'd ever seen, but they were different for some reason. Special.

She looked over at Castle, who was entranced by the colours in the sky. His daughter was as well, snapping pictures.

Castle wasn't perfect, like the fireworks.

But he was pretty damn special.


	29. Barbecue

**Title: Barbecue**

**Author's Note: To guest- Thanks for reviewing! To everyone else- Face painting is difficult. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The writer walks into his living room and looks at his girls, holding grilling tongs in his hand. "What do you want for the Fourth of July barbecue tonight?" He asks.

"Hamburgers," Beckett answers quickly, glancing up from the TV.

"Hot Dogs," His daughter responds, looking up from a game of Tiny Wings.

"Steaks," The actress says calmly.

He nods. "Okay then. I'll get them."

His mother looks at him skeptically. "Dear, you can't grill all three."

Castle frowns. "Why not?"

"Well-" Martha stops, feeling like she needn't explain this to her grown son and sighs. "Do what you want."


	30. Hair

**Title: Hair**

**Author's Note: I wrote this in pieces while playing a nerdy game with my socially-awkward friends and trying to fix my hair. 'Nuff said.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He can hear Alexis stomping around upstairs; she sounds like she's leading an elephant band. So he goes to check on her, concerned.

The red-head is fine, but looks rather annoyed. "Trying to shake the building?" He jokes.

She gives him a look. "My hair won't part right."

"That's it?" He asks. "Well, I can part your hair."

His daughter smiles. "When was the last time you parted my hair?" She questions.

"Just let me try, okay?" Reluctantly, Alexis hands over the comb and sits down.

A few failed attempts later, her hair looks just as weird, if not worse.


	31. Teeth

**Title: Teeth**

**Author's Note: Sometime I reached 10,000 views. That's twice as much as I've ever had for a story. Thank you so much, readers.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"She talked weirdly," Castle commented about a girl selling cookies in the park.

Beckett gave him a somewhat entertained look. "She probably had braces or a palette expander or something. Don't be so mean."

The writer frowned. "Palette expanders scare me. They move your jaw," he stated.

"They don't hurt, I don't think," she commented. "And besides, braces move your teeth. That's really just as bad."

"But teeth can fall out. Your jaw can't."

Giving a small laugh, the detective led her boyfriend away from the park. "Come on. I'll distract you from your fears of dental procedures," she smirked.


	32. Jetpack

**Title: Jetpack**

**Author's Note: Life hurts. Riding your bike around and pretending that you're Stana Katic helps.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

One could only put up with Richard Castle for so long before noticing his interest in iPhone games. Therefore, Beckett knew about this pastime well. However, this didn't stop her from asking about it when he started laughing at the device.

"What?" she asked, curiosity taking over.

He smirked at her. "You know how you can get badges on Jetpack Joyride?"

"Yes," she responded. "I'm assuming you got one."

"I got badge 69," he responded, still grinning. "And it's called 'The Racy Badge of Controversy'."

She grabbed the phone. "No way," she muttered.

Yet there it was, in his achievements.


	33. Love

**Title: Love**

**Author's Note: This was inspired by young children and mind games. I think you get it. *laughs***

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Alexis sighs loudly, flopping on the couch with a huff. "Dad, I can't find love."

He looks surprised for a moment, but goes to sit next to her. "Well, I can look for it, too. Then one of us will find it."

"I guess," The red-head responds.

Castle looks for a little bit, then smiles. "I found it."

"Well, where is it?"

"You need to look for it yourself, honey."

Alexis groans. "Why?"

"It'll teach you valuable life lessons."

She pokes her pencil at the piece of paper. "What will finishing this crossword do for me farther down the road?"


	34. Racing

**Title: Racing**

**Author's Note: Reviewer, I might just change the title of the story to, "A Day in the Life of Richard Castle". It's quite accurate.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The tires screeched as he rounded the turn, coming closer towards the finish line. If he finished this race like this, he'd win. Excitement filled him as he went to victory.

But suddenly, a beeping noise came out from nowhere. In the bottom of the screen, he could see a blue shell.

Castle had to finish before it hit him. Yet the shell circled around him, it forced him to stop with lighting and smoke. As he was being forcibly detained, Peach crossed the finish line.

"I hate this game," he stated.

Beckett smiled. "You're just upset because I won."


	35. Island

**Title: Island**

**Author's Note: Written in stand-still traffic. Don't you just love that stuff?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Do you know what's better than a beach house?" Castle asks, sitting in a chair next to Beckett.

She hums, lifting her sunglasses off her face. "Not really, but you'll tell me anyways."

He continues speaking, pretending not to hear. "I want a private island. There's one for sale off the coast of Maine," he states, pulling out his iPad and pointing to an ad.

"How do you get there?"

"By boat!" he responds, eyes lighting up like a child with ice cream. "It's like a secret hideout."

The detective snorts and shakes her head. "Only you, Castle. Only you."


	36. Meetings

**Title: Meetings**

**Author's Note: Poll time! Do you read a magazine once or twice then throw it out, or keep it for a while? I'm trying to win an argument, so I need your opinions! :)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The summer breeze creeps through the building, making the writer long for the outdoors. However, he must stay inside, for he has meetings to attend.

Yes, even I-do-whatever-I-want writers go to meetings occasionally.

Finding himself insanely bored in a conversation he is no longer involved in, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Pulling out his phone, he leans agains the wall and shoots out a text.

_Bored at meetings_. It reads.

He waits for a minute or so, then hears the buzz and reads Beckett's reply of, _Really? You've only been there an hour. _


	37. Pudding

**Title: Pudding**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating. I was super busy. Anyways, the Castle crew knows about FanFiction. Proceed with caution. *laughs***

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Castle, that's not how you eat pudding."

The writer squeezes the container of his dessert, causing the pudding to spill over the edge and into his mouth. "I beg to differ," He states, licking the top like ice cream.

Beckett sighs, exasperated. "You have to use a spoon, you know."

He frowns. "Why? It's so much easier to just push it out and eat it. And it saves me from washing the spoon."

"Is that why you don't eat it with silverware? You don't want to clean it?" The brunette questions, giving a look.

Her partner pouts. "No."

"Yes."

"Maybe."


	38. Sport

**Title: Sport**

**Author's Note: A lot of random notes today. First, promt and chapter title courtesy of TheNCISlovinggingerguineapig. Second, over 15,000 views! That's over three times what I've had on anything else. Thank you. Third, I'd like to finish this by our first Castle Monday of the season, okay? And lastly, OLYMPICS! WOO!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Did we go to the Olympics just to watch Water Polo?" Beckett asks, walking into a nearby isle and sitting down.

He smiles, ushering his daughter into the seats. "It's a mixture of volleyball and swimming with a touch of soccer."

His daughter nods. "It's very unique."

She shakes her head, but doesn't complain. "Who's playing?" She asks. "Montenegro and USA?"

"Go team USA!" they cheer.

"I'll root for Montenegro, then." At the skeptical looks the two give her, she adds, "Just to be fair."

An hour later, the detective finds herself slouching in her seat as USA wins 8-7.


	39. Tumblr

**Title: Tumblr**

**Author's Note: I just fell in love with a Kellogg's commerical. "There is no dream if you don't close your eyes."**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Did you know you have a tag on Tumblr?"

Beckett glares at him, pushing him away from her desk. "Is there a reason you used my computer to search me on a social networking site?" she questions, annoyed.

"No reason," Castle shrugs, scrolling down the tab and clicking on a picture. "See? People draw you."

She squints at the screen. "I look like Nikki. But it's nicely drawn."

"They also take photos of you," the writer adds, pulling up a photo.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims, pulling away from the screen. That was taken a few days ago! What the-"


	40. Bubble Wrap

**Title: Bubble Wrap**

**Author's Note: I should sleep more. And I really want to do this.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The brunette walks into the Castle's apartment after work, pinching the bridge of her nose. It had been a tough day, with the murder of a fifteen year old girl. And Castle hadn't been there.

Hanging her coat up, she stops when she hears a popping noise. "Castle, what are you doing-" she starts to accuse, stopping when she sees the living room.

He and Alexis have covered the entire room in bubble wrap.

"Hey, Kate!" Want to join us?" Alexis asks, smiling.

Beckett stares, speechless, before responding, "I'm going to go rest," she points to the bedroom. "Over there."


	41. Timing

**Title: Timing**

**Author's Note: I feel like doing something different today. This is set during The Limey, and probably the only angst drabble I will do.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He walks out of the precinct, getting ready to go on his sixth date with Jacinda. She's blonde, like he'd normally go for, and fun and uncomplicated.

But she's no Beckett. She couldn't even compare.

Castle growls slightly at himself, frowning at how his thoughts always seem to go back to her. But she doesn't love him. She never did.

Quickly, he pulls himself back together and smiles at his rebound girl. It's stupid and childish, not going to talk to Beckett, not going to work this incident out.

But she's made how she feels quite obvious. Why hurt more?


	42. Dare

**Title: Dare**

**Author's Note: I have this app. It's scary. Use with caution.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Castle, are you ready for our friends?" Beckett huffs, glancing from her watch to the door.

He walks out, grinning at his iPad. "I just bought a truth or dare app! We should play when they get here."

She facepalms. "Why would we ever do that?" The detective asks.

He puts the screen in front of her. "Look at the questions! They're good!" She huffs. "See, this one is 'say the least favourite thing about Player 5'. And this one is 'shave off all your- what?"

She stiffles a laugh. "Are you sure you want to play this game now?"


	43. Panera

**Title: Panera**

**Author's Note: Three random things: 1) I have 47 stories. FORTY-SEVEN. 2) I write about food a lot... 3) If you don't know what this place is, they're EVERYWHERE in the Northeastern USA.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Beckett sighs, looking up and down the street of restaurants. "Alright, Castle," she says, eyeing him carefully. "You can pick where we eat this one time."

She expects him to pick a fancy restaurant. He seems to like to try different places when they need to go out of state.

However, he points at a building and responds, "Panera!"

"You want to go to a chain restaurant?" She questions.

Castle pouts. "You said I could choose. They have good mac and cheese!"

"A sandwich place." She clarifies. He nods and gives a thumbs up. "Fine. We can go to Panera."


	44. Dog

**Title: Dog**

**Author's Note: Credit to TheNCISLovingGingerGuineaPig for the idea! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Beckett was well-aware that something weird would probably be on the other side of Castle's door. But she hadn't expected...

A dog?

It ran up to her, barking and wagging its tail. Castle ran into the room after him, holding a squishy toy. "Castle, why do you have a dog?" She asks, pushing it off her.

"I'm doing a foster program. A local shelter is too full," He responds, scratching the dog's head. "Her name is Lucky. She's a mutt, but she's so adorable."

Laughing, the detective lets the dog lick her hand. "She's cute. Reminds me of you."


	45. Driving

**Title: Driving**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know I was away. But I wrote. So here are the chapters I wrote! (Previous Author's Note starts now) It's a very interesting drive when the person driving reminds you of Castle.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Oh, that's a nice car," Castle comments, driving through the town he was educated in.

No, it's not a joke.

Beckett sighs. "Is this always how you are when you drive? If so, I regret letting you."

He tilts his head towards her, smiling. "I guess I can try to keep quiet- Look! A wedding!" he comments, glancing out the side window.

"I thought you hated weddings."

The writer shrugs. "Not always, I mean- woah, a deer!"

"This'll be a long drive," she mumbles, looking out the window and trying not to wonder what he would have said about weddings.


	46. Theme

**Title: Theme**

**Author's Note: It's so much more fun to watch the Olympics with a bunch of people! We noticed this today...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Have you noticed that only women's gymnastics has a theme song?"

Alexis looks over from the TV. "Yeah. I wonder why."

"It seems kind of unfair. Other teams are cool too," her father states, sitting down on the couch.

"Maybe it's because women competing in gymnastics only get one shot?"

Castle shrugs. "Maybe. But everyone wants a theme song." He comments, starting to hum a random tune repetitively.

The red-head looks at him. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Humming my new theme song," he states, humming more.

She smiles, looking at the TV and mumbling, "Sure, dad. Hum away."


	47. Moth

**Title: Moth**

**Author's Note: Chapter 47... 47... Hehe... I'm somewhat tired, as you might see. I just tried to use my computer as a touch screen.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Happily, Castle walks into the precinct, placing Beckett's coffee on her empty desk and turning around. "Where's Beckett?" He questions, taking a sip of his own drink.

Esposito raises an eyebrow. "Dude, you don't know where your girl is?" he jokes, glancing at Ryan.

He chuckles softly, knowing Beckett would kill him for doing so. "No. I had something I wanted to show her."

"Like what?" Ryan asks, wondering if he wants to know.

"I found the biggest moth ever in my closet, and he looked exactly like-" the writer rambles, not noticing the boys' skeptical looks and confused nods.


	48. Journal

**Title: Journal**

**Author's Note: I'm watching 'Go On' right now. I'm enjoying this. And happy 47 days until Castle is back! I think I might continue this... **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-**

Castle reads, laughing at a worn journal in his hands.

His partner walks in, leaning on his desk. "What are you looking at?" She asks, glancing at the book with a curious smile. "Or is it a secret?"

He shakes his head. "I found it in my closet when I was cleaning it out. I wrote it when I was twelve," he comments.

"Is it any good?"

"Surprisingly, yes. It's about an all-mighty magic dog." the writer states, finishing the story.

Beckett laughs. "I'll have to read it," she whispers, mind elsewhere. "You said you were cleaning out your closet?"


	49. Zoo

**Title: Zoo**

**Author's Note: It's thunderstorming here! Or at least, it was...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Is it weird for a father to take their grown daughter to the zoo?" the writer asks his partner one day while looking at the Central Park Zoo.

Beckett shrugs. "I don't think it's that strange. Alexis likes it?"

"Why wouldn't she?" he asks.

"I don't know; she seems more like a museum girl."

Castle nods. "Yeah, but surprisingly, she always loved the reptiles."

Beckett smiles at the thought of a smaller Alexis looking at snakes with her dad. Then a picture of Castle and a grown Alexis, accompanied by herself and a little baby boy, forms in its place.


	50. Ninja Powers

**Title: Ninja Powers**

**Author's Note: Being halfway through this, (and five days behind) I feel the need to make this special... eh, it's not, really. But I wrote it while drinking a coffee.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"How do I lose a grown man in Bed Bath and Beyond?" Beckett grumbles, looking around the bedding section. She needed a few things, and thought Castle could handle getting this wedding gift he needed for somebody by himself.

But no. Apparently not.

Deciding to save herself the time, she calls him. "Where'd you go?" she asks, somewhat peeved.

"To look at blade-less fans," he says, but it sounds like a question.

The detective frowns. "I was just over there! How did I not see you?"

She can hear him grinning. "Maybe I have ninja powers. You never know."


	51. Umbrella

**Title: Umbrella**

**Author's Note: I want to do Rhythmic Gymnastics. And dear Anon: Thank you! It is a lot of fun. And I NEED to see a promo or something! I'M DYING! *laughs***

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Beckett walks into the loft one rainy day, her umbrella open and failing to dry. Castle peeks out from the office at the sound of the door opening, gasping at the sight.

"What?" She asks, shaking the water-covered item. "It was raining really hard. I'll dry it."

He shakes his head, pointing at the umbrella. "It's open inside," he stresses.

"I thought you weren't superstitious," she says, raising her eyebrow.

The writer shrugs. "After the mummy curse, I'd say it's better to be safe than sorry."

She nods, shaking her head at her partner. "I'm still not closing it."


	52. Sweater

**Title: Sweater**

**Author's Note: The Olympics are over. Boo. I loved watching the Olympics. Oh well. At least Castle is closer!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Castle asks, staring at the woman crouching over something on the counter.

Beckett looks up, nodding her head towards the piece of clothing in the kitchen. "There was a hole in my sweater. I'm fixing it."

He walks over, going to poke the newly patched clothing. "I can sort of see it still..."

"Don't touch it!" Beckett hisses, swatting his hand away.

Castle raises his hands defensively. "I wasn't planning on it!" He backs away slowly, putting his hands down. "I never knew you could sow."

She sighs. "I'm not sowing, I'm mending. It's different."


	53. Cup

**Title: Cup**

**Author's Note: It was 99% humidity. Now it is less than that, but still too warm to sleep. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I realised something this morning," he starts, walking towards his daughter.

She quirks an eyebrow and spins her stool away from the kitchen island. "What is it today?" She asks, jokingly. "Did you have a spectacular musing about Martians again?"

Castle holds up a plain, white bathroom cup. "These are so boring," he tells Alexis. "Why don't we have plaid or coloured or anything?"

Laughing, the red-head takes the cup and examines it. "It is quite plain. We should head to the store right away to fix your little problem," she states, tossing the paper into the trash.


	54. Concerned

**Title: Concerned**

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for reading this. The amount of views I've gotten on this is pretty amazing. You want to know what else is amazing? The Castle Live-Stream at 9PM EST. You should watch. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Dad, I have something to tell you!" Alexis calls, bounding down the stairs.

Castle looks at his daughter, smiling. "Okay," he says. "Unless you want to go to a Justin Bieber concert. I'm not okay with that."

She shakes her head. "I wanted to tell you that I was going to Carla's beach house Friday," the red-head tells him.

"And that's fine. Do you want to know what's not fine? Being obsessed with Twilight."

Smiling, the teenager puts a hand on her father's shoulder. "The things you're concerned about worry me a bit."


	55. Ideas

**Author's Note: A bit of advice- Don't watch Knockout before going to bed in a thunderstorm. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Castle frowns, looking at the murder board with an equally as frustrated Beckett. The case they've been working on has absolutely no leads.

"Any ideas?" The detective questions, running a hand through her hair.

He thinks. "Would now be a good time to start investigating if he's a spy?"

Not surprisingly, he gets a rather scary look from Beckett. "He's not a spy," she snaps, peeved.

"He could be an alien. Ooh, I like that!" he responds, ignoring her.

She grits her teeth. Castle helps a lot, but sometimes, he's just like a five year old.


	56. Third Person

**Title: Third Person**

**Author's Note: I just realized that my author's notes usually have nothing to do with the story. Heh.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You know, not everyone likes listening to you talk for hours, Castle," Beckett scolds, lips twitching into a smile at the edges.

He pouts, looking at Ryan. "You like hearing me talk, right?"

"Um..."

"That's a no," she smirks.

Esposito walks into the bullpen, holding papers. "What's a no?"

"Ryan doesn't like listening to Castle talk forever," she recaps.

"Of course Ryan likes listening to Castle talk. Beckett loves listening to Castle talk too, but doesn't want Castle to know," Castle pauses, a strange look on his face. "Why is Castle talking in the third person?"


	57. Popcorn

**Title: Popcorn**

**Dedication: Thank you to I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery for the prompt 'popcorn'! I was going to write it quickly, but then I started listening to In My Veins and lost track of time...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Popcorn is much better than potato chips!" Castle argues, pressing the popcorn button on the microwave.

"Potato chips are better, Castle."

"Popcorn magically turns from kernels to these fluffy white things!" He retorts, watching the bag puff up.

"That's science. Potato chips are slices of potatoes that don't taste like potatoes," she responds, taking a chip from the bag.

Pouting, Castle adds, "Popcorn doesn't taste like corn either!"

Sighing, Alexis gets up from the couch and walks over to them. "Do I have to be the mature adult here? Let's just watch the movie," she jokes.


	58. Cereal

**Title: Cereal**

**Author's Note: I just realised how many of my chapters are about food. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Castle walks into the precienct one morning, smiling and announcing, "I found the coolest thing yesterday!"

Beckett raises an eyebrow. "And what would it be this time?" she questions. "Carnival? Box of Star Wars memorabilia?"

Ryan peeks out from behind his computer. "Butler monkey?" he asks, soundng rather hopeful.

"I like the creativity," he responds, smiling. "But no. I found chocolate cereal filled with chocolate!" The writer holds out a bag of the cereal.

Beckett just rolls her eyes, while Ryan immediately gets up to try some. The two spend about three minutes eating before Gates goes to scold them.


	59. Ball

**Title: Ball**

**Author's Note: My siblings are trying to make ice cream like this right now. It's so loud.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"What is all that noise?" Martha asks, walking down the stairs and holding her head. She had been disturbed by a large clunking noise.

She looks into the living room to see her son and Alexis rolling a ball across the carpet. At her confused face, Alexis says, "We're making ice cream."

Richard holds it up. "It's almost done; you want some?"

Martha smiles and shakes her head. "No, dear. But thanks for the offer! I'm glad that you've found some way to entertain yourself, dears."

Alexis grins, while Castle responds with a skeptical, "Thanks, mother."


	60. Another Bear

**Title: Another Bear (awkward...)**

**Author's Note: Always read directions. And turn off auto-correct.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Castle, why are you carrying that bear around?" Beckett asks, watching.

He sighs. "Alexis is going off to college, that's all. It makes me long for the days when she was still a little girl," Castle looks up, smiling softly. "I just wish time hadn't gone so fast."

She walks over to him, cuddling up to his side. "She's becoming a great young woman."

"I know, but I miss having someone near to my own childishness."

Beckett sighs, patting his arm reassuringly. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure somebody will come along eventually. Don't worry."


	61. Blonde

**Title: Blonde**

**Author's Note: I like this. That being said, it's late here, so...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Beckett walks into the Castle household one morning, hearing them hum a catchy tune. As she puts her coat away, she asks, "What are you humming?"

Without hesitation, the two say, "Gay or European."

She stares at them, confused.

The Castles stare back, shocked. "You've never went to see Legally Blonde?" Alexis asks.

The detective shakes her head.

They gasp. "I know what we're doing this weekend," Castle responds.

Beckett raises an eyebrow and gives a smile. "Do what you want," she tells them. They don't need to know how many times she's actually seen it.


	62. Siri

**Title: Siri**

**Author's Note: Autocorrect really fought with me on this one. Funny, eh?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Siri, call me maybe," Castle tells his phone.

In a robotic tone, it answers, "I will now call you maybe."

Castle turns to his partner, holding the iPhone. "Do you think I can get it to sing with me?" he asks.

She sighs. "I don't know."

The writer sings to his phone, "Hey, I just met you."

"And this is crazy."

He gasps, laughing. "It works! Beckett, sing with me!"

"I'm not singing to a phone," she responds.

"Please?"

Groaning, she says, "But here's my number," in a bored tone.

And Siri responds, "So call me, maybe."


	63. Sinks

**Title: Sinks**

**Author's Note: It's funny how much these things are based off of things I see people I know doing.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Alexis, Martha, and Castle have interesting conversations. Beckett knows this. However, they still manage to surprise her.

"No, the sinks at that place on 42nd... whatever it was. Those were cool," Alexis states, taking a bite of her pasta. "There were little rocks in the bottom and everything!"

Castle shakes his head. "There was that Italian place with the sinks that reminded me of waterfalls," he states.

Martha puts up her hands. "Now, now. remember the mall with the fancy sinks?"

The things Beckett didn't know about this family, like the fact that they argued about sinks, were surprising.


	64. Hunger Games

**Title: Hunger Games**

**Author's Note: *tumbleweed rolls by***

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I didn't hear from you all day. Are you sure you didn't get replaced by a calmer version of yourself in the middle of the night?" Beckett jokes.

Castle ignores the exaggurated whispers of shock from Ryan and Esposito. "Oh haha. I spent all of yesterday reading the Hunger Games series," he says, placing her coffee on her desk.

"Oh, really?"

He nods. "Alexis was reading it for her friends, and decided that I should read it too. You read it?"

"No," she responds.

Castle proceeds to spend the next fifteen minutes convincing her to read the series.


	65. Running

**Title: Running**

**Author's Note: Dear Anon- Yes, I do. They're wierd, but awesome. And yes, I'm pretty sure this race is real.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-**

"Beckett?"

She turns around, shocked by the familiar voice calling out her name on the street. "Castle?"

He waves. "Hi," he says, out of breath.

Noticing his clothes, she asks, "You run?"

He shrugs. "Sometimes. I'm doing a 5k where you can either dress up like a zombie or be chased by one. If you're a human, you can get caught by the zombies and you have to run the rest of the race like one. It's awesome!" he states.

"Zombie or human?" she asks, smirking.

He gives her a look. "Zombie, of course. I already have the costume, remember?"


	66. Ice Cream

**Title: Ice Cream**

**Author's Note: I honestly forgot that I wrote these today. Hehe...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Castle, where are you bringing me?" The detective asks as he drags her through the park. She can't help but notice the fact that their hands are intertwined.

He chuckles. "You'll see in due time."

She gives him a look, but his confidence doesn't waver. After a few more minutes of walking, they stop at an ice cream shop. "You wanted to get ice cream?" she questions.

The writer smiles warmly. "Alexis and I would always go here when she was smaller," he states, remembering.

The fact that he's telling her this makes her heart leap.


	67. Jet Ski

**Title: Jet Ski**

**Author's Note: Dear Guest- Maybe, but not yet. Surprisingly, I have this somewhat planned out. And yes, I forgot to write again...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Beckett finds Castle in his office like she left him, working. Kissing him quickly, she asks, "You done writing for today?"

"Not quite," he tells her, trying to hide a tab on his Internet browser.

She looks over his shoulder. "You're looking at a jet ski? You don't already have one?

He shrugs. "I wanted another one. The ones I have now aren't fast enough, I think."

"You have more than one?" she asks. Sometimes she forgets that her writer is rich.

"We have two," Alexis calls from the living room. "And we don't need another."


	68. Clouds

**Title: Clouds**

**Author's Note: Autocorrect was really set on changing 'Being in a park' to 'Idiots in bark'. I don't know why.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Esposito tells Beckett that Castle's in the break room, she expects him to be making coffee or "borrowing" Ryan's lunch. But today, he's sitting on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Have you ever noticed that these patterns look kind of like clouds?" he asks, pulling his attention away from the swirls.

She glances at the brushstrokes. "A little," she agrees.

He looks up again. "It's kind of comforting, like being in a park."

Beckett wants to say something, but Ryan runs in to accuse the writer of stealing food and the mood vanishes.


	69. Canoe

**Title: Canoe**

**Author's Note: This is my most reviewed story now. Thank you so much, everybody. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Jenny asked me to go canoeing with her this weekend," Ryan comments to Esposito and Castle in the break room.

The two raise their eyebrows, amused. "Relationship test," they say at the same time.

"You go?" Esposito asks.

"Actually, no. They didn't have any more so we kayaked."

The Latino shakes his head. "You would have gone anyways."

"Whipped," Castle sing-songs jokingly.

The detectives turn to him. "Oh, like you wouldn't have gone if Beckett asked," Ryan states.

Castle gives them a look that doesn't seem like embarrassment, but shows he isn't too thrilled either.


	70. Joke

**Title: Joke**

**Author's Note: I don't know. I keep seeing this all over the internet.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It's a quiet day at the precinct. The murderers have taken a long awaited break, giving Beckett and the team time to relax. As she finishes up the last bit of paperwork needed for her to catch up, Castle gasps softly.

"What?" she asks, her good mood evident in her voice.

He looks at her. "I just got the 'why did the chicken cross the road' joke. He got hit by a truck and went to the other side."

The brunette just stares at him. "Eh?"

"He wanted to get to the afterlife. The other side."

She facepalms, sighing.


	71. Bike Part 1

**Title: Bike- Part 1**

**Author's Note: I liked this so much, I made it two parts! Thanks to TheNCISLovingGingerGuineaPig who gave me the idea. And to the Anon- I like that idea. I might have to turn it into a separate drabble, seeing as I don't think I can fit it in 100 words, but we'll see.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Yeah, I'll take it for a spin. It should be checked, anyways," Castle hears her say into her phone.

He waits until she hangs up, then rounds the corner and asks, "What was that about?"

Beckett gives a smirk. "Why do you need to know?" she asks slyly.

Smiling, the writer moves closer. "Because of that look. Do you have a boat I don't know about?" Then he gasps. "Oh, it's your bike, isn't it?"

"Maybe," she jokes, walking away.

Castle stops her. "Please?" he pleads, excited.

Sighing, she ducks under his arm and says, "Fine."


	72. Bike Part 2

**Title: Bike- Part 2**

**Author's Note: By the way, happy Castle Promo Monday! Woo! EXCUSE ME WHILE I FREAK OUT. It feels so good to be back. You know, past me was so smart for writing this before the promo. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After a not-so-good ride Beckett had decided to take before she even let him touch the bike, she decided that the one she had now was definetly going.

And that is why they found themselves at a motorcycle superstore, with him touching pretty much everything and her waiting patiently.

"Do you really have to do that?" She hisses, noticing other customers staring.

"What? They're cool." he defends.

Sighing, Beckett calls him over. "Can you-"

"Do I get to ride one?" he asks quickly.

She looks at him skeptically. "Have you ever ridden one before?"

"No...?"

"Then no."


	73. Disney

**Title: Disney **

**Author's Note: I need to stop writing these at midnight. Seriously.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"If you were to go on a vacation, where would you go?" Ryan asks casually.

Before anyone else can answer, Castle blurts out, "Disney World."

Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett look at him. "Bro, you could go anywhere. Why Disney?" Esposito asks.

He shrugs. "Well, I haven't gone since Alexis was about eleven or so. It must be completely different! And besides, it makes you feel like a kid again with all the characters walking around. It's a magical place."

Knowing that it would be pointless to try to change his mind, Beckett announces, "Well, I'd choose Fiji."


	74. You Tried

**Title: You Tried**

**Author's Note: I've improved by half-an-hour. I'm still tired, though. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ryan holds his phone, smiling and shaking his head at a text. "What?" Beckett questions, nodding her head towards the device.

He looks up at her. "I told Castle about how long it took for me to make that espresso today."

"So?" she asks.

He shows her the text. "He texted back a picture of Darth Vader cutting a hedge."

A new text appears, saying, "_He's trying to make a death star. You tried too."_

Beckett hands the phone back. "I have no idea. Ask him later," she tells Ryan, smiling. Her partner can be such a child sometimes.


	75. Shower

**Title: Shower**

**Author's Note: Sorry I disappeared. I went on vacation; however, I still wrote. So what do you guys want? For me to post all the chapters I wrote at tomorrow, or post two a day? **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He saunters over to the door, answering it with a smile. "Why hello, detective. What brings you here?"

Skeptically, she raises an eyebrow. "Why couldn't I come over at all today?" Beckett asks.

He motions towards his- well, more like their- room. She sighs, following him into the bathroom. "Tada!" he announces, pointing at the shower. "It's new!"

"The one you had already wasn't nice enough?" she jokes.

Huffing, Castle acts offended. "I guess you don't want to use it then. That's okay, I'll-"

But she cuts him off. "No, I want to try it. Care to try with me?"


	76. Fruit

**Title: Fruit**

**Author's Note: Um... hey again. Listen, sorry for going away on y'all. It's been a crazy week, with school starting, a vacation and my birthday. I've just been trying to figure out what to do. I'll be posting twice a day from now on, and will still finish on the 24th. Next update in an hour or so.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Castle stands in the produce section of the grocery store, looking at a pile of apples. The people stocking the store sure did a poor job, seeing as all the half-decent pieces are at the bottom.

He should get one from the top. But they look like they're going to rot, and he doesn't want that. So he grabs an apple from the middle.

Within moments, all the apples around it are falling down off the display. Confused and embarrassed, he bags a few good apples, puts two from the floor on the stand again, and bolts.


	77. Away

**Title: Away**

**Author's Note: It was brought to my attention that I was suggestive in one of my chapters. Does anyone else think that I should change the rating, or am I good? I honestly think I'm okay, but I don't want my stuff to get taken down! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sun shines down on the streets of New York. "It's just around the corner," a male announces, pulling a female along.

Sighing, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "How many times do I have to tell you I won't run away?" she questions, her teasing tone laced with seriousness.

He nods, somewhat distracted. "There!" Castle says, pointing to a restaurant.

"I've been here before."

He gasps. "With who? Not Josh."

Beckett smiles. "Just by myself. Should be interesting with you around," she tells him.

That was when he remembered how much about her he still didn't know.


	78. Horse

**Title: Horse**

**Author's Note: No promo. Not talking.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Castle. I hear you're interested in adopting a carousel animal for refurbishment," the salesman says in a polite tone.

Castle nods. "Yes, I am." He takes a seat in the chair across from the salesman. "What are my options?"

"Well, you could get a traditional horse, or you could get a lion or tiger-" the man starts.

The writer shakes his head. "No tigers. Bad memories of those. I'll adopt a horse."

"Good choice," the man says, pulling out a book. "Now I'll need info-"

Castle interrupts again. "I can name it, correct?"

He laughs. "Of course."


	79. Piano

**Title: Piano**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I've decided that instead of trying to force the next 20 chapters into a period of 12 days, I'll just let my story flow as I get time to write. I want to make this a good quality story. And dear readers: You are amazing. Don't ever forget that.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The three detectives are about to exit the crime scene and head back when Castle walks under the tape. "Good Morning," he greets, handing off coffee.

"Where've you been?" Beckett asks, taking a sip.

He shuffles. "Well, I was going to write, but I couldn't. So I started playing Magic Piano-"

"Magic Piano?" Ryan questions, putting away his notebook.

The writer gasps. "You've never heard of it? Anyways, I couldn't stop until I got perfect on Disturbia-"

Esposito cuts him off. "So you play piano? And why Disturbia?"

"And that's why I was late," he finishes, ignoring the boys' snickers.


	80. Take Over

**Title: Take Over**

**Author's Note: I should just stop apologizing for being late to update. xD**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-**

She wakes up next to him, close but not quite pressed together. He's observing her, an intent expression on his face.

"Hey," she greets, her voice foggy with the mist of waking up.

Instead of greeting her with a sappy love comment or a good morning kiss, Castle ponders, "What would happen if zombies took over New York?"

For a moment, Beckett stares. How long had he been awake, thinking about this? If it were anyone else, she'd be concerned. But with Castle, it just seems... normal. "Good morning to you, too," she responds with a small grin.


	81. Unicorn

**Title: Unicorn**

**Author's Note: 24 hours! Are you as excited as I am?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Beckett, do you believe in unicorns?"

The sound of her partner's voice snaps the detective out of her extreme focus. "I'm sorry?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

He turns towards her in his chair. "Unicorns. Those horses with horns. They've got magic hair. You a believer?"

Rolling her eyes, she gives him a small smile. "No, I don't believe in them. You?" She already knows the answer, though.

"They're just a genetic mutation of a horse. Of course I believe they could exist," he comments.

She just shakes her head and lets him spout theories.


	82. Caught

**Title: Caught**

**Author's Note: This one is a little heavier. But I thought hey, this could happen sometime during season 5, and that starts in 2 hours! So why not write it? And happy AFTER THE STORM day! *note: no need to worry about spoilers; I'm spoiler free***

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It's over. Her mother's killer is caught. The case is closed once again. For good.

She squats down against the wall, sobs of relief and sadness echoing through the dimly lit halls.

It's not long before Castle is sitting next to her, placing a reassuring hand on her knee. It's quiet until Castle asks softly, "Would you like a hot chocolate?"

Beckett glances up at him. "Why hot chocolate?" she whispers, the smallest bit amused.

"It makes you feel better," he states. It's childish reasoning, really.

But it's exactly what she needs.


	83. Breads

**Title: Breads**

**Author's Note: I DIDN'T DIE, I PROMISE! I haven't quite adjusted yet. Anyways, I am no longer taking requests, because when chapter 85 comes around this story will have... *drumroll* something like a plot! Or more, an accepted sequence of events. Anyways, here's your overdue chapter. Another one will come tomorrow.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Luigi's bread, please," Castle tells the private driver, who is checking the car trunk.

Beckett frowns. "Do we need a pastry or something?" The detective asks, only somewhat familiar with the expensive bakery.

Shaking his head, Castle pulls out the grocery list. "We need bread. And I always get it from Luigi's."

"Why couldn't you just get it at the supermarket?"

He gasps. "Luigi's bread is far superior to ordinary bread. You can never go back. You know I'm right."

Sighing, she gives in. "I guess it's better," the brunette reluctantly tells her writer.


	84. Jamming

**Title: Jamming**

**Author's Note: Dear anon- Thanks for the review! I can't change the story format now, but if I do this type thing again I'll keep that in mind. Also, tomorrow starts plot time. I have so many ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

"Hey, dad, can you turn down-" Alexis starts to ask, book in hand.

She then notices her father jamming out on his Wii guitar, eyes narrowed in on the screen. "In a minute. I'm about to get a perfect score!"

Nodding, the redhead shuffles from foot to foot. "It won't be long, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, only a minute. You studying?" Castle asks, fingers flying over the device.

She holds up the text. "Yup, for Chem-"

"Damn!" He interrupts, grimacing at the notes passing by.

Alexis raises her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"I messed up," he states, shrugging.


	85. Thing

**Title: Thing**

**Author's Note: Yay, plot time! From here on, everything is set in the future. Choose your timeline, just know it's a little bit from now in my mind.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"What is this?" Castle asks, holding up a strange contraption of tiny objects.

The brunette sets down the lamp she's carefully wrapping and stares. "I have no idea," she admits, shrugging.

He nods, reaching for the trash. "So I can throw it-"

"No!" Beckett exclaims. "If I've kept it, it must be important."

"Where are we going to put it in our loft, then?"

She likes the way that sounds: "our loft". "You have a lot of wacky things too," she comments, snatching the thing and placing it in a box. "We'll make room, I'm sure."


	86. Halloween

**Title: Halloween**

**Author's Note: Guess who decided to show up to the Castle party again! Yes? No? Sorry.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Don't you usually go for something more original than that?" She asks, watching her partner flip through a Halloween magazine.

Castle pushes back from his desk. "Normally, yes. But we've been so busy that I haven't had much time. Thought I might look at these just in case."

The detective grins, making herself comfortable on his desk. "Maybe I've got a costume for us," she teases.

"Is it hot?" he asks.

"You'll see," Beckett laughs, giving a grin that makes him want to marry her. And marry her he will.

He just needs a ring.


	87. Ring

**Title: Ring**

**Author's Note: If you're in the path of Hurricane Sandy, stay safe! And look out for the actually story of how Castle proposed. It's too long to fit here.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You know, that wasn't your smartest idea," Beckett remarks, attempting to act stern but failing.

Grinning, he entwines his fingers in hers. "I didn't think you wouldn't be able to find it."

The detective gives her partner- no, fiancee- a grand smile, examining the diamond on her finger. "Well, you could have come up with a proposal that didn't have quite so much room for error," she teases.

"Lanie didn't mind that much, once I calmed her down," Castle responds defensively, crossing his arms like a child.

She laughs, bumping his shoulder playfully. "I know."


	88. Planner

**Title: Planner**

**Author's Note: The extension to this story, Room For Error, is now up! Check it out, if you want. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Alright," the wedding planner starts, shuffling papers. "Do you have any idea how you would like your wedding to be themed, or if you want a theme at all?"

Castle and Beckett sit together on the couch, hands intertwined. "No, we haven't thought about it," the detective states.

Turning to his fiancee, the writer whispers, "We should have a-"

"If you say anything having to do with Nikki Heat, Comics, murder, zombies, or the wedding party dancing to that Gangham Style song, I'm kicking you out," Beckett threatens, giving a pointed (yet somewhat amused) glare.

Castle stays silent.


	89. Time

**Title: Time**

**Author's Note: Happy almost Castle Monday!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You look gorgeous."

Kate whirls around, smiling at her new husband. "Hey. Thought I lost you," she comments, looking around at the party.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he examines the white gown. "I love this dress," the writer whispers, kissing his wife behind the ear.

"You'll love it even more when-"

"Dears, the food is being served!" Martha calls out, walking towards them. Then she stops, noticing their intimate position. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

Castle sighs at his mother. Blissfully, Beckett laughs and states, "It's alright. We've got a long time to talk now."


	90. Tis A Gift

**Title: Tis a Gift**

**Author's Note: Pros and Cons of Fall sports being over- Pro: More time to write. Con: I miss my team.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Castle grins at the pile of presents from the wedding. Sure, he's opened plenty of gifts in his lifetime, but he likes when there are so many.

Shaking her head, brunette motions at the stack. "Go ahead, pick one. I see the way you're looking at them."

He shrugs, picking up a present. "We'll do it together."

Smiling, Beckett looks at the paper-wrapped box and picks up a bag. "Okay, you can open boxes, I'll open bags and cards," she responds.

"But why-"

"I know you want to unwrap the paper."

He doesn't protest.


	91. Can't

**Title: Can't**

**Dedication: To SomeHeartsLove, for being awesome. Bonus points to whoever knows what fic I'm referencing in this little drabble!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It's not exactly what Beckett had planned. She wanted to do something clever, like send him clues until he figured it out.

But no. "You want something to drink?" He had asked, holding up a bottle of wine.

And then she had to blurt out, "I can't. I'm pregnant."

He fumbled with the bottle, incredulously asking, "Really?"

"Yeah, I am," she stated, laughing at her husband's shock.

Castle rushed over to her, kissing her soundly on the lips and engulfing her in a hug. "We're having a baby."

The detective hummed contently. "Yeah. We are."


	92. Pacifier

**Title: Pacifier**

**Author's Note: I saw one of these today and thought, "Why didn't I have this as a baby?"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"No," Beckett states, glaring at her partner.

Frowing, he pulls his arm out of the shopping cart. "Why?" He pouts, looking down at the mustache pacifier.

She rolls her eyes, looking at the thing. "We don't even know for sure if it's a boy yet."

"The doctor said it was. And you told me for weeks you knew it had to be," Castle states, leaning towards his wife's rounded belly. "Come on, don't you want it?" He stage-whispers to the child.

After feeling the baby give a kick, she sighs and mutters, "Fine, get it."


	93. Newborn

**Title: Newborn**

**Author's Note: Still full from yesterday, somehow...**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A little head peaks out from the top of the blanket, tiny mouth opening and closing as it sleeps.

"He's gorgeous," the father whispers, smiling widely.

The mother reaches out for him. "Yeah, and he's ours."

He still can't believe that him and Kate have a baby. "So, what are we naming him?" he asks, his hand cradling the fuzzy head.

"Wyatt Mark, right?" she asks, partly impressed that he managed to forget, and partly confused.

Castle chuckles, shaking his head. "I knew that, I swear. I was just distracted."

"By Wyatt?"

He grins again. "And you."


	94. Book

**Title: Book**

**Author's Note: I almost typed Chad instead of Castle. That's a blast from the past. And thanks for reading, everyone!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Castle, it's not going to work," the brunette states, sighing and reading a magazine. "You've been trying for the past fifteen minutes."

He ignores her, his attention focused on their child. "Say it, Wyatt! Book. Book."

The little boy giggles, green eyes beaming.

He tries again, speaking animatedly. "Book, Wyatt, Book."

"Book!" Wyatt exclaims, clapping.

Dumbfounded, Beckett puts her magazine down on the coffee table. "Did he just...? Is he...?"

"Book! Book! Book!" The baby cheers again, little feet kicking on the carpet.

Grinning with pride, Castle tells his wife, "Yup! Now let's hope he shuts up."


	95. Mohawk

**Title: Mohawk**

**Author's Note: By the way, each chapter now will jump forward a year. So Wyatt is just about two now.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Castle, what did you do?" A voice calls.

He cringes and walks into the room. "I took Wyatt to get a haircut, like you asked," Castle replies, feigning calm.

She points to their son's hair. "You got him a mohawk?" Beckett whisper-yells.

"You can style it to look normal within the next five to seven days. It won't be like this for long," he responds in a hushed tone. "Besides, you like it, don't you, buddy?"

The detective looks at her son. "Do you like your hair?" she asks.

Wyatt smiles, snuggling against her. "Yes, mommy."


	96. Breakfast

**Title: Breakfast**

**Author's Note: While I know I'm not done with this story, it'd be awesome if you'd check out my new story, 25 Days of Holiday Drabbles: Castle Style, which will start tomorrow (December 1st) and have one chapter posted a day until the 25th!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She wakes one morning to someone jumping on the bed and a small voice announcing, "Happy Birthday, Mommy! Daddy and I will make you breakfast!"

"Shh, buddy," Castle responds sleepily. "It's a secret."

Wyatt stops bouncing. "Oh," the boy whispers, upset.

Shaking her head, Beckett smiles. "It's okay. I'd love breakfast. Why don't you and daddy make it now?" she suggests, happy to see him nod and run out of the room, grinning.

Her husband climbs out of the bed mouthing 'sorry'.

Almost laughing, she mouths back 'for what' and enjoys the opportunity to watch them.


	97. Brother

**Chapter 97: Brother**

**Author's Note: I plan to finish this by the end of the year, so expect regular updates!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Look at my new shirt, Daddy!" Wyatt yells, flailing and running straight into his father's arms as he walks in the door.

"What does it say?" he asks, laughing and focusing on the words. "I'm going to be a big brother," he reads out loud, voice faltering on the last syllable as he looks up at his wife.

From the side of the room, Beckett nods, her hand protecting her stomach.

"Wyatt!" he beams, picking up the boy and spinning him around. "You're going to have a sibling."

Wyatt hugs him with a smile, responding, "I know!"


	98. Hat

**Chapter 98: Hat**

**Author's Note: Yay, Castle on TNT!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Mommy!" Wyatt yells, running over to his mom and newborn sister with a party hat in his hand. "Can I put this on Lilly?"

His mother shushes him, shaking her head. "No, you'll wake her," she whispers.

"But Beckett," Castle whines, picking up the younger boy. "I'll help him put it on. It's just for one picture. She'll be fine."

The little boy gives a puppy dog face, holding out the hat. "Please?"

With a sigh, she motions to the couch and moves to sit on it. "Fine," she responds, looking at her family. "Be quick."


	99. Midnight

**Chapter 99: Midnight**

**Author's Note: One more chapter to go! Wow.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I think it's time we let Wyatt stay up until midnight on New Year's Eve."

Beckett looks at her husband, skeptical. "Do you really think it's a good idea?" she questions, glancing at their little boy.

Castle shrugs. "Wyatt, do you want to stay up until midnight tomorrow?" the writer asks his son casually.

The boy bounces out of his chair, jumping around with excitement. "Yeah!"

The brunette shakes her head, looking at the little girl in her arms and mumbling, "Like father, like son. You, Lilly, are going to be taking a nap with mommy, okay?"


	100. Unstoppable

**Chapter 100: Unstoppable**

**Author's Note: Wow, it's over now. 100 chapters done. A big thanks goes out to everyone who helped make this my most reviewed story and gave me ideas, as always. Enjoy the last chapter, dear readers!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I bet I can beat you this time, daddy," Wyatt comments, struggling with the straps on his lazer tag jacket.

Castle laughs, finishing latching his own gear so he can help his son. "Is that so?"

"I don't know, Wyatt. Someone else wants to play too," Beckett comments, watching carefully as little Lily waddles out of the bedroom, dragging a Lazer tag vest behind her.

"I'm gonna play too!" The toddler announces, stomping around the loft.

The writer laughs. "I don't know if we can beat her," he whispers to the boy secretively. "She looks pretty unstoppable."


End file.
